Mi vida con una princesa
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: Un joven cambia su vida al conocer a alguien especial pero ese alguien trae algunos secretos y misterios a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

A My little pony fanfiction by AniManiatic (MareDoHell)

Está es la versión Fanfiction de un proyecto original, aviso que la gran mayoría de los hechos a narrar incluyendo conceptos y características e historia son propiedad mía, {excepto aquello a agregar de My little pony la magia de la amistad y su canon e personajes es propiedad de Hasbro.}, aunque he hecho cambios para no igualar a mi proyecto con este Fanfiction, pero aún así aviso. Esto es hecho sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

"Mi vida con una princesa"  
(Versión Fanfiction)

Capitulo 1: El inicio Joven, apenas de dieciocho año. En mi habitación como siempre me encontraba alli recostado en la cama escuchando música. Sólo en casa, ya que mis padres y hermanos se fueron, por causas ajenas a narrar, lo cual sólo soy yo.  
Bueno volviendo a mi casa en mi habitación...  
Estaba allí pensando e imaginando una vida mejor en este nuevo año. Ya que el anterior no las cosas no salieron como quise, desde el intento fallido de confesarle mi amor a mi mejor amiga, desde bajas calificaciones, autoestima bajo, y finalizando el mismo con una gran puñal de materias a recuperar en clases de verano, dependía de ello ya que comenzaría la universidad en un año, un esfuerzo necesitaba. Nada podía ser peor, de hecho sinceramente ya había perdido toda esperanza de felicidad. O al menos eso creía. Pero en aquel momento en mi habitación no podía quitar de mi cerebro las preocupaciones de la escuela y mi vida, como ya estaba anocheciendo. Como ni quién dice "una copa de licor no hace daño a nadie..." en pleno verano, además para relajar un poco mi cerebro, fui en búsqueda en el refrigerador por una botella de mi bebida preferida de vino espumante que sin más preámbulos lo bebi rápidamente desde la botella. Sólo bastó con esperar unos quince minutos mientras escuchaba a mi banda preferida para empezar a sentir los síntomas que causa nuestro amigo el alcohol.  
En pleno mareo pero manteniendo la conciencia firme empecé a satisfacer mi estómago comiendo algunos trozos de budin y pan dulce entre otras sobras que quedaron de mis festejos de noche buena y año nuevo.  
Habré estado así el resto de la noche, vaya a saber. Una vez pasado la medianoche en plena madrugada sin ya sentir los síntomas de el alcohol, me alisté para dormir después de varios días casi sin dormir por dichas festividades.  
En el baño me encontraba mirando mi pálido rostro de piel mestiza con mi peinado similar al de future Twilight y mis ojos color café, sin ganas de nada sólo mirarme patéticamente mi extraña manera de ser pero ya vez puesto mi piyama, solamente una playera vieja de Rammstein, me recosté en mi trono personal "mi cama" pero el sueño parecía no llegar y mis ojos no querían cerrar. La escaza luz de la luna ingresaba tímidamente por la ventana de mi habitación apenas iluminando algunos posters de mis bandas favoritas e inculso una de My little pony La amistad es magia en la que se encontraban todos los personajes. A mi cabeza empezaban a llegar pensamientos negativos de mi vida y más preocupaciones, que no me dejaban cerrar tranquilamente mis ojos para ingresar al mundo de mis sueños que era el único lugar en la que podía estar tranquilo.  
Pero mis pensamientos ganaban a la batalla del sueño provocando el molesto insomnio. Sin poder dormir, mire por mi ventana la rellena luna de madrugada que apenas asomaba entre los árboles, en mi cuerpo sentía una sensación de vacío que a la vez me causaban ganas de golpear la pared sin razón en lo absoluto sin dudas estaba apunto de enloquecer. Corrí devuelta al refrigerador y tomé una botella de cerveza, en vez de recostarme nuevamente pase de largo la cama, preferí ir mejor a la azotea para apreciar mejor la noche de luna llena de madrugada. Una vez abierta la botella comencé a beber en pequeños sorbos para no caer de vuelta en la tentación de los síntomas del alcohol rápidamente, sentía muchas ganas de mirar la luna sin ninguna razón sólo sentía una gran atracción en mi ser por verla, como sí algo fuese a ocurrir, comencé a notar en mis sentidos una tranquilidad absoluta que no había sentido antes pero a la vez un gran presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir...

En el amanecer, el sol solicitaba su espacio en órbita, el nuevo día se presentaba y el sueño en mi conciencia llamaba, dicho esto, aunque rápido narrace me encontraba dormido en plena mañana, total escasía de preocupaciones en tiempo real, no hacia la diferencia, de día o de noche era lo mismo.  
Pasaron dos meses desde lo último dicho, me encontraba en un curso superior, actualmente me quedaban sólo este año para terminar la secundaria, por suerte puedo contar con mis antiguos compañeros del año pasado, que pasaron de ello a ser mis únicos amigos ya algunos se cambiaron a otras escuelas y otros dejaron pero aún así la amistad seguía, reconcilie mi relación con mi madre pero aún así seguiré viviendo solo, las cosas marchaban mejor pero no quiere decir que ya está todo perfecto, sólo me sentía mejor.  
Viernes, en el momento actual estaba en clases, a diferencia de años anteriores este es turno noche, un cambio fuerte para mi, la clase en la que me encontraba era Formación Ética y Ciudadana y Derechos, como este es el último año esta secundaria capacitaba a los alumnos que directo pasaban a la universidad con clases avanzadas para obtener un mejor desempeño, mi favoritas son Informática técnica y esta que mencioné, pienso estudiar esto para mi futuro, talvez periodismo pero siento que Derechos es bastante interesante.  
El tema de hoy era sobre la constitución Nacional, sus principios y artículos, era interesante, la profesora daba una charla sobre el tema viendo nuestra opinión, algo así como un análisis del tema, pero como toda clase de Formación Ética y Ciudadana, me llamaba mucho la atención de los fundamentos de nuestras leyes, era como sí todo lo escrito en ella se contradice a sí mismo.  
En el Artículo catorce decía "Todos los habitantes de la Nación gozan de los siguientes derechos conforme a las leyes que reglamenten su ejercicio; a saber: de trabajar y ejercer toda industria lícita; de navegar y comerciar; de peticionar a las autoridades; de entrar, permanecer, transitar y salir del territorio Argentino; de publicar sus ideas por la prensa sin censura previa; de usar y disponer de su propiedad; de asociarse con fines útiles; de profesar libremente su culto; de enseñar y aprender" al leer ese artículo era como que sí en pequeños flashbacks me llegasen visiones de la gente que sufre de la falta de empleo, de los trabajadores que luchan por su fuente de trabajo; la discriminación a los inmigrantes e inclusive a los del interior de nuestro país; de las trabas a las importaciones; de la falta de libertad de prensa, este tema es muy debatido últimamente, el gobierno busca dominar los medios independiente, que día a día nos comunican la verdadera cruda realidad que vivimos y de los informes de un ejemplo de vida, algo que pareciese molestarlos ya que en los medios estatales sólo muestran lo bueno (que hace el gobierno), nunca han dicho el porque de no poder como un ciudadano libre comprar dólares, algo que de manera indirecta está prohibida, todo esto que la gente ciega de la verdad no vé, la sociedad incita al ciudadano a ser infeliz a la pobreza, o a la mediocridad colectiva.

La clase ya habia terminado, como la última fue, tomé rumbo a mi apartamento, que durante el camino no podía evitar ver las oscuras calles inseguras, donde la suerte está en juego, la gente moribunda sin hogar, las personas zombies de la adicción, aquellos que con sus teléfonos en el oído iban en sus automóviles totalmente distraídos, como esos que la gente ignora, la sociedad se ignora a sí misma, nadie está al tanto del otro, cada uno con su asunto, después lo demás es historia.  
Ya en mi hogar totalmente muerto del cansancio arroge las llaves en la mesa y la mochila en el sillón. Como ya es demasiado tarde no tengo pensado cenar, más bien tomé de mi refrigerador una rebanada de pasta flora que compré en la mañana para matar el hambre por unas horas.  
Me recoste en boxer mientras tomaba mi Android e ingresaba a ver sí algúna historia de Fanfiction se actualizaba pero nada, sólo aquellos que considero mediocres, aquellos cuya trama es indefinida, como el típico que va a Equestria y sólo como narración toma el relato de sus días allí en primera persona de manera suprimida en soledad, sin dudas una blasfemia total, en su mayoría el narrador omite detalles de diálogos diciendo algo así "y así charlamos todo el día sobre mi pasado..." ; algo que me ha de molestar ya que cuando vosotros intenta aconsejar a ellos salen con el argumento pobre de "... Es la manera de narrar del que está en narración." muchos me han dicho esto más de una vez y siempre pienso lo mismo, sino tienes ganas de escribir ¿para que te expresas?, yo cuando escribo trato de dar mi mayor desempeño de ello, si algo sale mal se toma en consideración de que al escribir esto lo hago desde mi teléfono, pero aquellos que tienen los recursos y comodidad de lograr algo reedituable, no lo aprovechan.  
Pasado ellos tras no encontrar nada que me interese, me puse a mirar una pese que daban en la tele, Kdabra, lo que me gusta de esta serie es que muestra el verdadero uso de la magia en este mundo cuando es utilizada por gente equivocada, que con la codicia de la magia o algún don especial intentan dominar todo, basta con ver a los grandes asesinos, delincuentes, narcotraficantes, etc. Son la organización perfecta para dominar nuestro planeta de manera indirecta.

Sábado en la tarde, hoy en este día la pase mirando episodios de La Magia De La Amistad para estar al día de la serie, descubrí que el mundo que han de habitar esos seres es mucho más amplio de lo que esperaba, donde aquí cada episodio dejaba un fundamento de los problemas comunes que enfrentamos los adolecentes hoy en día, ya les dije lo que hice en el día, mis amigos me llamaron para ir a ver unos tributos a Deathstars, ASP entre otros, sin dudas acepte ya que son mis bandas preferidas. Me preparé para la salida, me puse una camiseta negra con el logo del disco en vivo Vorkelbal de Rammstein junto con unas pulseras de tachas yTomé mi mochila, las llaves, llendome en cuanto antes para no llegar tan tarde.

Ya me encontraba allí en el lugar cuyo nombre es El Sótano, creo que no era necesario describir mi camino hasta aquí. Una vez pagado la entrada, ingresé al lugar vi a mi amigos allí sentados bebiendo cerveza y una pizza, eran, Kevin, a él lo conocí en segundo año y es unos de mis mejores amigos ya que tenemos la misma perpectiva de las cosas, lo malo es que odia a los ponis pero aún así como negarle mi amistad, otro era, Lucas, a el también lo conocí en segundo, el es tímido y muy inseguro pero una gran persona, Rosario, una chica muy buena onda con toque gótico (yo no era la exepcion), sólo éramos eso, yo soy una persona de amistad aleratoria, un día estoy con un grupo y al otro con otro, pero todos son mis amigos.

"Como andan grupo." dije yo.  
"Como andas luis." me dijo Kevin "bien aquí, ya sabes lo de siempre." dije.  
"Ven, siéntate, ya van a empezar, primero va el tributo a Deathstars."Dijo, ello.  
Durante la noche tocaron diversos grupos que brindaban tributo a grandes bandas, por supuesto me gusto mucho el de Deathstars, ellos buscaban llegar a ser los más parecidos posible en cuanto a música, admito que lograron una gran interpretación.  
Estaba en la barra ahora ya que con los chicos hoy no tenía muchas ganas de estar. Una chica que estaba al costado de la barra me miraba con una sonrisa seductora, como sí intentaba captar mi atención, bueno, lo logró, ella aparentaba ser de unos treinta y dos más o menos, sin dudas era linda, rubia, ojos celestes, vestida de negro, pero siempre me pregunto lo mismo, ¿ Porque todas la mujeres que son mayores que yo gustan de mi? Acaso estoy maldecido por Molestia?, bueno no importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, me pasó algo similar el año pasado con mi ex profesora de Inglés que tenía treintaidós años, era linda pero sólo fuimos mejores amigos y así funcionó, es extraño, no? Lo bueno es que eso logró ganar mi admiración por la lengua extranjera, pero de ahí en más siempre igual.  
Bueno al final por suerte sólo quería mi amistad, no otra cosa, al conocerla mejor me dí cuenta que era una gran persona y muy simpática, me sorprende las cosas en las que charlamos, según ella trabajaba de gerente de un prestigioso hotel en la ciudad. Pero bueno, ella sólo quería conocerme lo cual fue más que un placer, al irse me pidió mi número de teléfono y bue no soy tan idiota como para no dárselo.

Tras observar en la pantalla del teléfono la hora que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, decidí marchar a mi hogar tras después de saludar a mis amigos.  
Al salir sentía la bella brisa de madrugada por todo mi cuerpo, adentro en el pub hacia mucho calor por los fumadores pero aquí era un momento único. Empecé a caminar por las calles lo cual me vino la idea de recorrer un poco de la nocturna ciudad, todo calmo de hecho solamente algunos indigentes rondando y durmiendo en algunos callejones, de esos que la sociedad ignora pero de alguna manera existen, quienes luchan por soportar el sistema. Tras mucho caminar Llegué a las orillas del río Paraná en el parque España, la luna que iluminaba esa bella vista que se reflejaba en el calmo río que generaba un momento mágico para quién estuviera apreciandolo, todo espacio verde a oscuras era extraño pues nunca me tomé el tiempo de apreciar o más bien recorrer estos lugares a altas horas pero aún así todo calmo, todos los pensamientos negativos que tenía se fueron automáticamente y sólo paz había en mi.  
Quedé observando el río nocturno apoyado en la baranda del muelle, mi mente estaba nula, mi mirada fija en el reflejo lunar, a lo lejos se podía divisar el puente que unía esta ciudad y la vecina, algunos pequeñas embarcaciones se veían a lo lejos, lo bueno de todo esto era que no había nadie en todo esto que me molestase. Minutos de apreciar tomé mi teléfono para observar la hora lo cual marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada, en ello mi atención se centro en el fondo de pantalla de Rarity, su sonrisa en esa imagen me llenaba de una calidez jamás obtenida en mi corta vida, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi, en el hecho de pensar en ella me bloqueaba de todo pensamiento y preocupación negativa, al verla me llenaba de esperanza e alegría, algo que carecía mi vida.  
Comencé a caminar por el muelle sacando mis auriculares para escuchar algo de música, coloco "Dead memories" de Slipknot y comienzo a cantar en voz baja las letras de esta canción detenidamente, durante la marcha estaba totalmente distendido del mundo, sólo era yo allí. Estaba llegando a la parte de las denominadas "Escalinatas" del parque, que era una gran escalera de unos sesenta metros aproximado de altura, lleva tiempo bajarlas y yo me encontraba en la parte superior, abajo había más adelante uno galpones antiguos de ferrocarril sin uso, pensaba dirijirme hacia allí para después llegar al Monumento Nacional A La Bandera e irme a mi hogar.  
Antes de bajar quedé observando la altura de la escalera en la abrazadora brisa que sentía que era sin dudas bello, comencé a bajar las escaleras aún escuchando música ahora totalmente distraído, esa sensación de que todo ya no importa y que sólo es la música la que interesaba. Ya me encontraba por la mitad bajando, en ese instante la música se corta, el teléfono comienza a vibrar que indicaba una llamada entrante, al tomarlo y contestar no se oía nada, sólo se sentía una respiración del otro lado, aún seguía bajando las escaleras.  
"H-hola?" Dije indiferente, pero aún seguía sin respuestas.  
Repetí varias veces la pregunta pero nada, al mirar quién podía ser el emisor sólo decía "Llamada retenida" seguí hablando hasta que derrepente un fuerte flash iluminóso como el sol que sólo duró un fragmento de tiempo acompañado del sonido de una fuerte explosión me impactó en la conmoción quitando mi atención a lo que hacia que provocó una torpeza al pisar el escalón comenzando a caer rodando por los escalones de los veinticinco metros de escalera que quedaban, cada giro y golpe con las puntas de los escalones era un ematoma más para mi cuerpo, entre la caída uno de ellos golpeó fuerte en mi cara provocandome quedar casi totalmente mareado. Yacía en el suelo tras gran sufrimiento por la torpeza, sentía el frío suelo en mi rostro y la sangre recorrer. Tras varios intentos logré rápidamente ponerme de pie, ví como mi teléfono cayó a un costado, una vez tomado a metros en la zona de juegos infantiles, en el arenero vi algo, o más bien un brillo apenas visible, un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo a lo que veía, por la oscuridad no podía divisar bien lo que era lo cual cojeando traté de llegar hasta allí como podía, a medida que me acercaba sentía una energía extraña con el resto del aire era como más cálido aún, una vez pasada las rejas dentro de la zona de juegos daba cada paso hacia eso, a tan sólo metros ya no podía creer lo que veía, era una especie de equino o algo así, en ese momento sentí como el mundo se detenía a mi alrededor un fuerte shock se apoderó de mi mente, no lo creía, era una unicornio blanco! Quedé parálisado porque no era una cualquiera, era sin dudas una que conocía muy bien.  
Una sonrisa desquiciada empiezo a reírme como un idiota completo.  
"Na na na na Esto no es real, no tiene que estar pasando!" en ello comienzo a alejarme, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaba de la baja de presión que tenía, empecé a golpear fuertemente el suelo con mis puños por un buen rato hasta que todo mi desquicio se fue por completo.  
Mirando mis puños sangrando ya más tranquilo volví hacia ella y la observé más de cerca, era aquella unicornio blanca que siempre invadía mis pensamientos y llenaba de vida junto a razón a mi vida, Rarity, ella estaba inconciente, con un pequeño brillo en su cuerpo, lo extraño era que llevaba su traje de Gala puesto pero totalmente degarrado, como sí hubiera estado en una lucha pues también tenía su collar que representaba su elemento, su cabello totalmente lacio conservando su belleza aún latente pero despeinado.  
Tras admirarla por un rato escuché a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía, pues de seguro será por la explosión, no podía dejarla allí, así que la tomé de apuro cargandola en mi espalda porque pesaba mucho, una vez listo comencé a caminar hacia los galpones abandonados y después de forzar el oxidado candado que en realidad no costo romperla, ingresé al galpón para pasar el tiempo hasta que todo este más calmo, la recoste en unos montones de restos de almoadones abandonados y me quedé sentado con un pedazo de hierro para estar preparado por cualquier cosa, más que nada por sí algún indigente se trata de colarse acá.  
Mi mente ya más clara estaba pensando en como safar de esta para llegar a mi casa ya que no creo que sea buena idea llevarla en pleno día porque podrían verla pero aún así no podía salir ahora. Una vez tranquilo me tomé el tiempo de observarla más detenidamente, noté algunos raspones en su capa acompañado de un poco de suciedad, su famoso e extravagante traje de gala estaba muy deteriorado, es decir, maltratado, me extraña de ella, como lo dije llevaba su collar que representaba su elemento pero lo que me des cosertaba era porque lo llevaba puesto?. Habrá ocurrido algo en Equestria?. Y las Mane six?. Estaba lleno de preguntas, con la simple prueba de terner a Rarity en frente mío, ya está suficiente para deducir que cualquier cosa es posible como el hecho de que Equestria ahora con más razón existe. No tenía noción del tiempo que estuve allí sentado en el suelo a centímetros de ella pero ya me estaba apunto de quedarme dormido de hecho cerré los ojos por unos minutos hasta que reaccione abriéndolos completamente, en ello tomo mi teléfono para ver la hora, pensaba en lo peor que tal vez ya eran las seis o peor aún que ya sea de día pues aquí suelen venir aveces punks, pero me equivoqué, faltaban veinte para las cinco de la mañana, decidí ver sí había alguien en la zona de la inmediaciones pero sólo algunos transeúntes en cerca de la zona de juegos. No tenía idea de como rayos llevarla de aquí solo quedaba improvisar, agarro mi mochila, dios bendiga que siempre lleve mi mochila a todos lados, saqué lo que llevo siempre allí, una capa y un gorro de hechizero que como lo gran brony que soy es de suponer que es el de la gran y poderosa Trixie. Envuelvo desde su cuello con la capa tratando de ocultar gran parte del traje, al gorro lo coloco en cabeza pero antes quitando su tiara de princesa que llevaba con el traje, me quito la chaqueta y se la coloco através de sus patas delanteras. Una vez ya cubierta ahora toma acción el plan, tomo de mi mochila lo más importante como la billetera, el cable de datos y las llaves de mi apartamento, dejo la mochila escondida a un costado de uno de los vagones abandonados. Cargue a la equina en mi espalda, sí, mi idea es llevarla camuflandola como sí fuese un niño de unos diez años para evitar sospechas. Comencé a salir de allí con ella en mi espalda, al principio costó pero ya lo tenía bajo control, daba pasos lentos en un principio para no llamar la atención, por suerte en una parte está más oscura debido a la falta de iluminación, allí comencé a caminar más rápido y con nervios por del otro lado del parque, la noche en esa zona era muy desolada, algunos automóviles pasaban solamente pero no se fijaban en nada. Crucé la avenida principal, una vez del otro lado subí por unas calles oscuras como atajo, era un sufrimiento pues el parque España se encuentra en una zona muy baja con el resto de la ciudad, me costó pero logré llegar a la parte de arriba de la ciudad, una vez allí sólo quedaba ir a mi apartamento que no quedaba lejos.  
Estaba ya llegando a mi apartamento, estaba excusto por el peso de la equina, tuve suerte de que nadie me viera en todo este tiempo, sólo vi algunos indigentes en la parte del Monumento nacional pero no llamé su atención, tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta principal que rápidamente llegó el guardia del edificio a controlar quién ingresaba.  
"Hola Luis -dijo el guardia- como estas?." "Hola Juan, todo bien por suerte, jeje sólo llevo a mi sobrina que mis tíos me encargaron cuidarla." dije con una sonrisa nerviosa que llamó la atención del guardia, por suerte no había mucha iluminación como para que notara lo que llevo.  
"Ahhh... Bueno, viéndolo así... Que atuendo más curioso." dijo indiferente.  
"eh jeje, es fanática de una serie de ponis que dan en la tele" -dije nervioso "Bueno juan te dejo, estoy excusto, buenas noches...". Dicho eso me fui rápido de allí. No quería que la descubriese así que una vez que llegó el elevador me subí rápidamente al piso 6to que es donde vivo, tardó unos minutos en llegar, una vez allí, estaba tan tenso que me costaba tomar las llaves que me tomé el tiempo en abrir.  
*desde la puerta de enfrente*  
un chismoso estaba mirando a Luis que dejó a un bulto en el suelo que apenas pudo apreciar una cabellera violeta.  
"... Que será eso?..." dijo observando desde la cerradura de su puerta una joven de unos veinte años.

*volviendo a la historia*  
Al fin logré abrir la puerta y sin dudas entré en cuanto antes para que nadie la viera, cerré con llave y tranca, la cargue rápidamente hasta mi cama dejándola recortada allí.  
Me senté en mi sillón del otro lado de la habitación para observar cualquier movimiento. De algo estaba seguro, mi vida ha cambiado, aquello que pensaba que era imposible ya no lo era, una nueva frase se marca en mi mente "Cualquier cosa imposible es posible" Rarity era la evidencia que todo ya no es imposible, cualquier cosa que se me cruce a la mente puede ser real hasta el relato más fantasioso, porque sí esto es fantasía para el que lo está leyendo pero para mi es real. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Hola, como verán desde lo ultimo que les narré ahora me encontraba recostado en mi sillón del otro lado de la habitación observando a la bella, el sueño me mataba pero mi fuerte conmoción no me permitía cerrar los ojos.

A través de la ventana ingresaba el bello pero molesto brillo celestial de la mañana, a este tiempo ya eran las siete de la mañana como debido a la estación actual de primavera verano aquí en el hemisferio sur ya el sol se encontraba en órbita iluminando cada rincón de la ciudad con su bella brisa de paz que sólo un domingo en la mañana nos puede brindar.  
Mis manos temblahan y mi respiración era fuerte pero leve de tal mamera como el cansancio se notaba en mis parpados, sentía intriga del porque ella estaba aquí y sobre todo cual será su reacción ante mi. Me acerqué hacia ella sin hacer ningún ruido sentandome a un costado de la cama observando, en ello he de notar su tamaño que era de un metro treinta aproximado. Contemplo su rostro de cristal colocando mi palma en el comenzando a acariciarlo tranquilamente en su incomparable pelaje que cada paso mis manos el sentir el rozar con mi piel me daba una fuerte energía positiva en mi cuerpo, oía su bello pero pequeño ronquido como mi bella durmiente ahora ella ha de ser como una leve sonrisa en su rostro refleja cuya calidez de los sueños ha de estar, pequeñas lágrimas de emoción caían de mis ojos ante tanta belleza como el brillo de mil caras de un diamante, no creía en lo que veía sí esto era real o parte de mi esquizofrenia que padesco pero queda descartado como mis sentidos eran testigo de ello frente a mi y una parte en que mi cerebro decía era en que me ha de depararar en el futuro pero es un tema que dejare para más adelante.

Mi vista estaba muy pesada cada parpadeo era un sufrimiento con cada segundo que pasaba me costaba seguir despierto sin darme cuenta que me recoste a su lado con su rostro cerca pero no demasiado, en un momento cerré los ojos y desde allí es obvio lo que ocurrió, el abrazandor cálido momento de los sueños, aquel cuya tentación es no es rechazable me llevó por completo teniendo como última imagen el cálido rostro de mi bella.

Ahora me encontraba despierto pero de una manera extraña, nunca te ha pasado que estas despierto pero no sientes tu cuerpo?. Es extraño desde que padesco dicha enfermedad me ocurre, puedo oír todo a mi alrededor pero no poder hacer nada. Oía sonidos extraños como de movimientos a la vez murmullos pero que acaso Rarity despertó? Sentía nervios de lo que estaría haciendo, ya quería despertar pero no podía a tal punto que mi respiración era rápida, después de un rato ya no oía nada. Logré despertar con mucha preocupación, observo que Rarity no se encuentra aquí a mi lado, veo sus prendas que llevaba puesta cuando la encontré aquí en la cama y su alforja?. En que momento la trajo?. Nunca lo vi.

Comienzo a caminar por la habitación pero cuando estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta para ir al living oigo cascos acercarse y me coloco a un costado para que no me viera, ella ingresa a la habitación y yo me escondí en un rincón, pero parece que no me había visto. La unicornio llega hasta la cama y queda completamente quieta observandola, teniendo como una visión opuesta veía su espalda, aún sin verla de frente, yo salgo y mis pasos se oían ante el piso de parqué cuyo sonido resonaba en cada extremo pero apesar de eso ella aún seguía allí.

-"R-Rarity?"- dije con un poco de miedo por su reacción.

Apezar de que la llame ella siguió quieta sin emanar ningún movimiento, siento una sensación fría en el ambiente pero le reste importancia y comencé a acercarme cada vez más cerca hasta estar a centímetros, cuando toque su lomo giro ella derepente con una cuchilla sostenida con su magia, yo di un grito de susto cayendo al piso sin dejar de mirarla.  
Ella acercó la cuchilla a milisentimetros de mi cuello, observé sus ojos no eran ese bello azul celestial marino que recordaba sino que eran de un rojo carmesi, su rostro estaba más pálido que de lo común con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Esa mirada..." en mis pensamientos se me era familiar esa cara.

Estuvimos así sin decir ni una palabra, tenía miedo y no entendía a que se debía tal reacción de la yegua pero aún así debía safar.

-"Q-Que te ocurre?"- Error.

Dicho eso un fuerte golpe en el rostro me arrojó a un rincón dejándome en dolor, vi caer un libro, de seguro eso me habrá golpeado.

Me reincorporé pero devuelta la cuchilla estaba a centímetros de mi cuello, era como sí esperaba que dijera algo pero yo no he de saber, como sus ojos carmesi estaban fuerte mente pegados a los míos aproveché esta ventaja para colocar mis manos en mis bolsillos para tocar mi teléfono, haciendo unos movimientos discretos logré mi objetivo.

-MICH!- El equipo de música se encendió a todo volumen como la canción de Mein Teil de Rammstein se reproducia haciendo que Rarity o lo que fuese ella se distrajo y aproveché a darle un fuerte golpe con mi teléfono para distraerla.

"Dios vendiga lo duro que es el teléfono y la tecnología inalámbrica".

Aproveché a correr saliendo de la habitación como el pánico cegaba mis acciones como el frío sudor de mi espalda hacia su juego. Cuando estaba apunto de salir del apartamento sentí un fuerte apreton la tibia de ambos pies haciéndome caer de frente golpeando mi menton en el suelo cerámico del pasillo de manera que comencé a ser arrastrado intentando sujetarme de todos lados pero todo era en vano.

-"AUXILI..."- intenté gritar ayuda pero en mis labios sentí que estaban sellados pero un fuerte dolor punsante había en ellos, veía salir mucha sangre de mi boca que evidencia era arrojada en todo el pasillo, cuando llegué a mi habitación Ella se puso frente mío riéndose de manera extraña, intenté atacarla pero sentía mis piernas adormecidas. Toqué mis labios y sentí que estaban cosidos, el dolor era inexplicable veía la sangre caer al suelo, con cada segundo me sentía débil, de un momento a otro sentí que mis manos se juntaban al igual que mis piernas quitandome los pantalones dejándome en boxers, veo que Ella toma unos alambres de puas colocandolos alrededor para atar mis manos y piernas, intenté resistirme pero de nada valió, no sentía dolor en efecto, mi cuerpo respondía a la viceversa, ella me miró y cerró sus ojos, yo por mi parte sentía miedo ante lo que hiciese, derrepente sentí que apretaba los alambres y la costura de mis labios haciéndome revolcar por el piso viendo como salía cada vez más sangre, gritos ahogados gritaba atravez de la costura de mis labios con el sabor a sangre ir por mi garganta alimentando mi interior. Pasado ello todo se oscurecio de hecho sentía que ella enrealidad me estaba tapando con un pañuelo negro mis ojos, sinceramente perdí esperanza de salir de esta así que no me resisti, una mi visión nula sentí que Ella desgarro mi camisa pasando su pesuña por mi pecho dejándome una sensación de escalofrio, ante la oscuridad en mis ojos. Oscuridad, cuyos golpes de sufrimiento y placer anestesia estaba latente.  
Ceguedad que oculta el dolor de la muerte como visión que muestra el sufrir de vuestros placeres.  
Sangre que satisface deseos de lujuria, cuchillo que rebana en afecto de amor.  
Como cada trozo de mi que era pedazos que alimentaba a la bestia hambrienta de carne con sabor a satisfacción.  
Cuerpo sin vida, espíritu testigo de tal macabro lecho que yo viendo lo que antes era mio ahora sólo era más que simple alimento de amor para tal monstruo camuflado de cristal disfrutando cada órgano con una sonrisa de felicidad ante tal hazaña.

Gritos de desesperación, cayendo violentamente de la cama despertando con el helado sudor como el calor de mediodía interesaba por la ventana, ante macabro sueño, sollosar, era lo único que me quedaba hacer allí arrojado en el suelo golpeando y maldiciendo cada segundo de mi vida desde que este infierno de sueños que desafían la realidad se me han hecho frecuentes a veces al borde de la cordura.

Minutos allí arrojado del infierno de los sueños mis lamentos y llantos eran desahogo de la tristeza del saber que el momento de estar cerca de aquel ser que tanto deseas haya sido sólo más que otro enfermo sueño producto de la locura mental que padezco. Era tan real pero a la vez demasiado exagerado para ser legítimo.  
Estaba acabado, otra mala manera de empezar otro maldito día pero lo que es peor aún es que es domingo del imperio solar y con una fuerte rezaca, en especial este día suele ser aburrido nadie me llama y nunca salgo.  
Me levanto con dificultad ante la fuerte migraña por lo bebido ayer y mi cuerpo sudado por dormir con la ropa puesta, observo la cama esperando nada en especial pero todo lo contrario. Quedo en shock por lo que encuentro, el traje de Rarity y las cosas tal como el sueño describió, empiezo a temblar como mis pulsaciones eran veloces por lo que se supone que no debe pasar pero ya es demasiado tarde. Con dificultad me hacerco a la puerta pero por mala suerte de dios oigo los cascos de Ella acercarse como comienzo a desesperarme buscando donde esconderme pero sí el sueño describió tal hecho significa que fue una visión, me escondo en el rincón tal como pasó entró levitando algo que no llego a observar.  
Como había ocurrido ella queda observando la cama y prosigo a hacer lo que hice en el sueño que es acercarme pero esta vez estoy preparado. Pasos en silencio llegué hasta centímetros de Ella, luego acerco mis manos rápidamente tapando su visión.  
-"AHHH!"- comienza a gritar mientras lucha por safarse y yo haciendo lo posible intentado cargar sobre ella pero con su magia me golpeó con su pesada alforja arrojandome a un rincón me reincorporé intentando tomarla pero una fuerte bola de energía pegó en mi pecho tirandome por el pasillo en que me revuelco del dolor con la vista pesada, intento escapar pero tal dicho se hizo realidad, caigo de menton al suelo siendo arrastrado por su magia pero en vez de hacer lo que pasó en mi sueño empecé a llorar desgraciadamente como nunca antes temiendo lo peor de mi pero en eso dejo de ser arrastrado quedando allí rogando mi vida. Siento sus cascos acercarse y me coloco en posición de protección fetal pero al no sentir mi veredicto levanto la vista hacia la yegua frente mío quedé hipnotizado por sus ojos de marinos llorando lágrimas de cristal en la bella gema que es demostrando la belleza que desde meses vivió en mi cabeza.

-"L-Lo lamento"- Dijo la yegua de cristal.  
Ver su cara en tal estado hasta el ser más frío cae ante tal ternura de verla, emocionado estaba al oír esas palabras de Ella sólo tenía ganas de llorar, la abrazo desde su cuello con muchas ganas como sí no quisiese que se fuera, ella responde al abrazo en señal de afecto y que su hombro está allí para desquitarme todo mi dolor cuyo motivo era desconocido, solo derramando mis lágrimas.  
Minutos inciertos, desconozco cuanto estuvimos allí pero me importaba un comino todo lo ajeno a esto, era como sí el mundo desapareciese con ella, tiempos inciertos significaba. Nos separamos mirandonos fijamente a los ojos, ella levanta su pesuña lo cual no comprendo a que iba con esto.

-"Me llamo Rarity, un placer conocerlo señor."- Dijo de la manera más educada, algo que me impresionó no es lo común en el mundo conocer a alguien con altos estándares de respeto pero aun asi mantenido el pequeño pesar de hace instantes.

-"Un gusto conocerla señorita Rarity, déjeme presentarme me llamo Luis. Lamento atacarla de esa manera, me siento muy apenado".- Dije rascando mí espalda.

- "No tiene de que disculparse, entiendo su reacción. "

-" y dime que eres? Nunca vi a anypony como tu."- Dijo la yegua en interrogación.

-"Yo? Pues soy un Humano, algo similar a un mono sin pelo."- En toque de risa dije como la unicornio sonrió ante lo que dije.

Decidi no aburrirlos con contarles lo típico que ocurre en las primeras conversaciones que se ven en todos los fics por los que me adelantaré a lo que sigue, ahora han pasado media hora de los primeros contactos, solo dire que fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estábamos en la sala del living, había hecho dos té de hierbas y galletitas para charlar un poco entre ambos para conocernos mejor.

-"…asi que te encanta la confección de prendas? ." Dije interesado en su talento fingiendo no conocerla.

-" Asi es querido, Lo amo, de hecho soy dueña de una boutique en Ponyville donde muchos vienen a hacer sus pedidos.

-"Wow eso se oye bien de hecho es genial pero aun asi que es esa marca en tu flanco? " dije simulando no saberlo.  
Rarity se ruboriza un poco que por su pelaje blanco se ha de notar. -" Pues se llama Cutie Mark, es un emblema que representa nuestro talento en la vida. Como el mio es un diamante, significa que soy buena en el hallazgo de Gemas."

-"Guau de donde vienes se ve que es un lugar hermoso ." Dije indiferente.

El resto de la charla que tuve con ella fue muy interesante, descubri cosas que en la serie no son mencionadas como que una vez su amiga Twilight sin querer las cambio de cuerpo a cada una de ellas, Rarity terminó en el cuerpo de Rainbow jeje o también el hecho de que algunas de las mane six restantes estan de mare friend, pero a todo esto ya eran las doce del mediodía, le dije a Rarity que se tome el tiempo de ordenar sus cosas, en ello revise el refrigerador para solo encontrarlo casi vacío, mire la nota pegada que decía '2/FEB, ir de compras.' Resongue al lecho de tener que salir dejandola aquí, pues apesar de ser la persona que admiro aún no le veo buena espina, Por favor que carajo estoy pensando? Estamos hablando del elemento de la generosidad, nada malo puede pasar en su ausencia.  
Bueno, luego de discutir conmigo mismo decidí ir de compras.

Pero si antes avisarle -"Rarity." la llame para decirle de mi ida.

"Si querido, que necesitas? "- Dijo la bella con una linda sonrisa.

"Pues debo ir de compras y me preguntaba si no habría problemas en que te quedes sola aqui?"- dije rascando mi nuca.

"mmm Claro querido pero estas seguro de que nadie vendrá?."-

"Seguro, es mas nadie se acerca."-

"Bueno en ese caso, felices compras."- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acerque a ella y me dio un hermoso abrazo. "Querido puedes prestarme tu baño? Es que huelo mal y estas bellas alas no se relucen por si sola."- Dijo Rarity.

"No." dije en seco.

"Pe-pero mis alas necesitan relucir."- dijo Rarity en berrinche. Di una carcajada en broma y le respondi -"Es broma jeje como negarle a la mariposa mas linda." No me fije en lo que dije y di una sonrisa nerviosa en cuanto a ella se sonrojo por lo que dije.

-"Eh bueno mejor voy en cuanto antes jeje" dije completamente nervioso y rojo por lo pasado.

Estaba bajando las escaleras debido a que el elevador no funcionaba. Pensaba en el cumplido que le dije a Rarity y su reacción, a esto tenia una sonrisa boba por ello. Ya en el vestíbulo salgo a la calle, un día muy caluroso en la ciudad, a su paso veía las cosas de un color diferente como si mi tristeza ya no existiese solo la calidez de sentirse bien dominaba en si.

… Mientras tanto en el apartamento.

Rarity se encontraba en la ducha recostada en la bañera, la calida agua termal recorría su bello pelaje como sus bellas alas mariposa relucian con cada gota pasar, se sentía relajada de ver como en si se enbellecia como lo hacia en su casa, solo disfrutaba de este momento de relajación.

En el apartamento de enfrente la misma joven que espío ayer cuando Lyon llegaba, salía hacia el apartamento tomando la llave que dejo afuera el joven cuando salió de compras, una vez adentro recorrió cada parte del lugar.

-"Lyon ... como me gustaría que fueras mio..."- en ello siente el cantar lírico de una mujer, siguiendo el sonido llego al baño, ella hervia de furia al saber que una mujer estaba en el baño del joven que ama.  
Olvidó el tiempo que estuvo allí, asi que se fue rápido pensando que tal vez Lyon volvería pronto, pero su torpesa fue tal que no cerro bien la puerta al irse.

… De vuelta a Lyon

Subía las escaleras con las compras hechas, decidí comprar verduras, frutas y alimentos sin contenido de carne como fideos, arroz, entre otras cosas. Deje las bolsas en un costado tomo las llaves que deje escondido pero la sorpresa fue que la puerta estaba apenas abierta por que entre rápido arrojando las bolsas en el living pensando lo peor que tal vez la hayan descubierto asi que corrí hacia el baño donde senti la lluvia caer, al abrir observo lo mas bello de mi existencia.  
Estaba la yegua hada mas bella disfrutando del agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo parada sobre sus dos patas traseras, era hermoso sus alas brillaban con el agua sus tonos violaceos como los rayos de sol de la ventana atravesaban dando colores en brillo al ambiente.  
Ella me observa como hace un gesto para decirme que me acercara, al principio dude pero fui con cada paso hacia ella sin dejar de perderme en sus ojos diamantes, apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre mi cuello, como ella media un metro treinta apenas tuve que inclinarme a su altura. Estaba muy nervioso, ella se acerca mas cada centímetro hasta que me toma mas fuerte y siento su bellos labios, el mundo se detiene en ese momento, el agua caia sobre mi aun con la ropa puesta pero no me importaba, ella da paso a como siento sus lengua recorrer mi boca a lo que yo repito lo mismo, nunca bese a alguien en mi vida aun asi hice lo que pude disfrutando su rico sabor de sus labios sabor frambuesa. Una vez detenido a tomar aire ella me arroja dentro de la bañera para seguirnos besando mas fuerte con el agua de la bañera.

Estaba estático observando a lo mas bello de la existencia y completamente rojo por lo imaginado, ella me observa con cara de asombro a la vez empieza a gritar arrojandome con cualquier elemento del baño.  
"VETE PERVERTIDO! "-

… Minutos mas tarde.

-" Lo siendo Lo siento Lo siento …" decía en lamento como levantaba la mirada a ella, en mi rostro se notaba la forma de lo que fue un golpe con los cascos de la dama.

"Lo siento Rarity no fue mi intención." decía como ella tenía una mirada acusadora.

"Dime a que se debió ese acto de perversión suya?." decía la yegua con su bata morada y con una toalla en la cabeza.

"E-Es que vi la puerta abierta y pensé que te había pasado algo, a eso se debió mi error."

"Enserio? "

"Si."

"No lo volverá a repetir? "

"No, se lo prometo." ella quedó pensando ante mi afirmación viendo mi rostro triste por lo que se limitó a suspirar y responder -"… Disculpas aceptadas."  
"Gracias Rarity. " repito varias veces besando sus pesuñas.

… En la noche

Decidi hacer la cena, pensaba en un guiso de arroz sin carne para evitar problemas, Rarity se encontraba aun acomodando sus cosas, hoy habíamos discutido lo de su estadía y del hecho de que no se encontraba en su mundo por lo que se quedará aqui.

Ya había colocado la mesa para cenar trate de que todo estuviera lo mas formal posible para cierta princesita quién de seguro no le gustaría algo demasiado informal a lo que normalmente hago pero hice algo por lo menos aceptable.

"Que rico huele querido, que has cocinado?."- Preguntó la unicornio con una bella sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mesa.

"Pues una comida ttradicional de mi. país llamado Guiso."-

"En que consiste?. "

"Pues consiste de Arroz, pure de tomates, cebollas, zanahorias, papas y ca... "- Al pronunciar esa sílaba me mira extrañada.  
"ca... Calabazas! "- Termine la frase completamente nervioso.

"Okay querido... Suena rico!. -" Dijo alegre a lo que casi digo carne.

Procedo a servir la cena a la dama, queda extrañada a lo que ve como arroz sobre una salsa anaranjada.

"Prueba, no es lo que parece"- Le dije animandola.

Tomó la cuchara con su magia y probó el primer bocado del guizo, su reacción fue extraña pero luego de tragar sonríe "Esto es una delicia señor Lyon, nunca había probado algo como tal."- Decía Rarity en satisfacción.  
"Gracias, me alegra que te guste Rarity."-  
"Después dime la receta de esto que se merece ser conocido."-

"Seguro, porque no"-

… Mas tarde

Ya eran las once de la noche, estaba ordenando la habitación sobre todo la cama pues yo pienso dormir en el sofa o en el living. Rarity pues estaba en el baño preparandose para dormir, no se en especifico que es lo realmente hacia allí dentro pero tampoco voy a estar viendo todos movimientos, al paso de un rato sale con su bata y unos bucles en el cabello que la hacian ver como doña Florinda, traté de disimular mis ganas de estallar en risas por lo que entré rapidamente al baño.  
Ya despues de hacer lo habitual salì del baño para dirijirme a acostame en el sofa pero la encuentro a ella leyendo una revista.

"mmm Rarity, tu duermes en la cama yo en el sofa. "-

"No querido, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy es de mucho abusar si duermo allí. "-

"Para nada princesa, un soldado siempre debe protejer a una dama. "- Lo dije en tono formal cameando a un soldado real pues para jugar un rato.

Me arrodillo adelante ella y beso su casco "Prometo proteger my lady ante todo mal aunque cueste mi vida para ello."- Dije en el juego a lo que ella sonríe aunque en el fondo lo decía enserio.  
La tomo en mis brazos delicadamente para llevarla a la princesa, doy una voltereta pero cuando estaba por llegar a la cama olvidé que estaban mis zapatillas y tropese cayendo en la cama quedando en una posición comprometedora ella debajo mio mirandonos fijo a los ojos. Ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro, sentía su respiración apresurada como un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas había.  
Con delicadeza me retiro enfrente de ella muy nervioso, me acerco a ella "Buenas noches Rarity." Le dije evitando mirarla a los ojos, sorpresivamente se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches querido, que Luna sea su guarda." .  
Con mi timidez por las nubes le dí las buenas noches."Igualmente princesa".

Una vez que queda dormida me recoste en el sofá, aun conserva la fragancia de la unicornio, aunque tenia mucho en que pensar no tarde mucho en entrar en el mundo de los sueños.  
…

Desconocia el tiempo que dormi pero despierto al oír el sollosar de alguien a lo que rápido me levanto del sofá para ver a Rarity sentada en la cama llorando.

…En el sueño de Rarity

Miedo, era lo que sentía la unicornio mientras con su traje de gala escalaba con sus amigas de unos corseles oscuros mientras observaba lo que fue un lujoso castillo ahora con sus pasillos repletos de crisalidas con cuerpos inmóviles de lo que alguna vez fueron ponies hasta que todo se oscurece.

... Actualidad- Lyon

La abrase sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sobre mi pecho, su sudor era frío, ella responde al abrazo tomandome fuerte, trate de consolarla en este momento en el que apostaria que se debe a la razón del porque ella esta aquí pero eso sera explicación para después.  
Pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que la yegua de cristal se calmo, decidí recostarla de nuevo así volved a dormir ambos, cuando estaba por volver al sofá pensando en que se había dormido pero sorpresivamente me tomo de la mano. "Por favor, duerme conmigo." decía como veía en el reflejo de la luna su rostro triste.  
"Claro princesa."- Me recoste hacia un costado pero ella se volteo y me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo. "Gracias." decía como entraba de vuelta al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

… Fin Capitulo dos .

Lyon Wolf 


End file.
